The Gift
The Gift is the 9th episode of Season 3 of Kids Incorporated and 61st episode overall. In this episode, Renee and Stacy try to get each other the perfect birthday gift; but neither can afford it. Plot Summary While Ryan is leading the opening song "And We Danced"; we see Riley setting up for a party in the break room. As it turns out; the kids are holding a surprise party for Renee and Stacy celebrating their birthdays (Stacy's was the day before; Renee's was the next day; thus the decision to split the difference). Among the gifts included their grandmother giving Renee a necklace (with a space for a pendant) and a charm bracelet for Stacy. The party is momentarily interrupted by the next song ("Mad About You"). As the party winds down, the others are curious as to why Renee and Stacy hadn't given each other a gift; leading to an explanation that they would wait to see what the others got so they could get themselves "the perfect gift", with the others suggesting Stacy get Renee a pendant for Renee's necklace and Renee pick up a charm bracelet for Stacy. There's just one problem: Both girls are broke (and as Stacy finds out, so is Gloria when Stacy asks to borrow some money for that gift; while Renee frets to Kid and Ryan). In each case, they mention checking out a new store nearby ("You're a Friend of Mine"), with Renee and Stacy (to their mutual surprise) running into each other at the store, leading to the two exchanging pleasantries in an awkward fashion ("If I Could") while Ryan, Kid and Gloria compare notes and realize they have the same problems. Eventually; the kids find out that Stacy and Renee were able to get the pendant and charm, respectively. As for how they got the money, it turns out that to get the money for the pendant Stacy had traded in her charm bracelet; unaware that Renee did likewise, trading her necklace in for the charm for the bracelet Stacy had been given (Kid comments, "They get the perfect gift and we get the perfect ending"); setting up closing number "Stir It Up". Kid Cast * Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria (credited as Martika) * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "And We Danced" (The Hooters cover; performed by Ryan) * "Mad About You" (Belinda Carlisle cover; performed by Gloria, Renee and Stacy) * "You're a Friend of Mine" (Jackson Browne & Clarence Clemons cover; performed by Gloria, Kid, Ryan, Stacy and Renee) * "If I Could" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Stacy and Renee) * "Stir It Up" (Patti LaBelle cover; performed by Ryan and Kid) Trivia * This episode's plot is heavily influenced by the 1906 O. Henry short story "The Gift of the Magi". * "Stir It Up" was previously used in the Season 2 premiere (and Ryan Lambert's debut episode) "New Kid in Town" with Kid joined by Gloria. Goofs * Both the first and last songs have some goofs that weren't noticed during production. ** During "And We Danced"; Ryan's guitar is not plugged into an amplifier. ** Ryan also apparently forgot his headset (or any microphone) during his part on "Stir It Up" (this also seems to confirm that the vocals heard were recorded and dubbed in as opposed to being sung live on stage) Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 3 Episodes of Kids Incorporated